Driver assistance functions supported by distance-based methods, e.g., using ultrasonic sensors or radar, are frequently used in vehicles. It is possible to measure parking spaces using various sensors for example and to indicate these to the driver as a parking option. Normally, in a conventional driver assistance function, the control unit of the vehicle contains a measuring system and a parking space detection system. The data of the parking space ascertained within the vehicle are also used to support the driver by an automated or semiautomated parking assist when parking into a free parking position. Furthermore, some systems transmit the parking spaces analyzed and evaluated within the vehicle to a server outside the vehicle.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 062 021 A1 describes a system for detecting parking spaces by passing vehicles equipped with a parking space detection system. Following the detection within the vehicle, a registered parking space is transmitted to a central station.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 028 024 A1 describes a parking guidance system for navigating a parking space-seeking vehicle to a free parking position, information about available or free parking positions being detected by vehicles situated in traffic and the registered parking space being transmitted to the parking position-seeking vehicle directly or indirectly via a central station.
A problematic aspect in this respect is the low processing power or memory capacity of a conventional control unit of a vehicle. The limited memory resources allow only for a temporary storage of distance measurement values of a few meters of the corresponding vehicle trajectory.